Every year, children are left in a car by their caregiver, causing injury and in some cases, death. “Mind on a daily task” is a reason for a caregiver unintentionally leaving a child alone in the car. This detrimental problem could be resolved by an invention that assists a caregiver without changing their daily routine while providing peace-of-mind that they will be reminded if they accidentally forget their child in the car. Consumer expectations for interactive, smart devices are growing every year. Devices of the past relied on being serviced and checked by the user.